Utau's Christmas
by RubyAngelFire
Summary: Sion is back! Now Utau is jealous about Kukai hanging out with Sion. What will happen to their relationship? Will this be a serious problem for Utau? 2 CHAPTERS FINISHED!  COMPLETED
1. Cold Kiss

**This is my very first fanfic…so please be nice…**

**Summary: Sion is back! Now Utau is jealous about Kukai hanging out with Sion. What will happen to their relationship? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

**(A/N: this is an advance merry Christmas fanfiction.)**

**Utau's Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Cold kiss**

This is Sanjo-san's first Christmas after her marriage with Nikaido-sensei. That's why I was given a break with my carrier this Christmas. Now, I'm putting decorations on our Christmas tree, which I enjoyed doing most of all with Il and El.

"Utau-chan, aren't you suppose to meet Kukai today?" my angel chara, El asked as she placed the last ball on the tree.

"Yeah. Il, what time is it?"

"It's already 11:30" my devil chara, Il, replied as she looking at the clock.

"Kukai, said we'll meet at the park in 30 minutes." I said as I look at my watch. "That means we better be going. We should find a reason to scold him, right?"And that made my charas giggle. What's the point anyway, he's always late and always making me wait for almost an hour. I grab my red coat and ran outside our house.

At the park…

"What?" I shouted as I saw Kukai waiting on the swing.

He smiled at me and said calmly, "Utau. You seem to be early."

"That should be my line, baka!" I exclaimed.

"That's a little rude of you, Utau." He complained as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"What should you expect? It's the very first time you were early." I said. It's the truth anyway.

"Of course! Should I make a lady wait very long?" he asked with the famous grin of his.

"You should figure that out, long ago." There goes my stubborn attitude again. But still, I can't help myself smile at him. "So where are we going this time?" I asked while my arms crossed and not bothering to look at him. But to my surprise, which it wasn't really what I had thought, he surprisingly kissed my cheek that made me look straight at him with the deep blush on my face. I also heard our Charas gasped loudly, most of all El.

"I was actually planning to give that to you later. But I just can't help looking at you like that." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

I wasn't able to speak because of that. I know that he already kissed me before not only at cheeks but on my….lips. The first one was actually here in this park. I blushed even more remembering that.

"Hey Utau!" he shouted.

I went back to my own thoughts and started to turn back so that we wouldn't notice me turning red.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked trying to reach me.

"Y-yeah. Uhm… Kukai?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"Can we eat?" I asked.

"What?" he asked like he didn't hear but then he suddenly laugh a loud.

"W-what's so funny?" my cheeks started to turn red feeling a little embarrassed.

"I thought something had happen to you. And then….you were just hungry?" he said as he continued to laugh loudly.

"I thought you asked me out so that I would eat with you during lunch!" I shouted.

"I know, I know…you were just funny saying that." He again started to laugh.

"Whatever, let's go" the blush on my cheeks didn't disappear as I grab his hand and took him to the nearest ramen house.

At the Ramen house…

Kukai and I ordered the largest bowl of ramen, and started another challenge.

"So who ever win will pay." He said as we waited for our ramen.

"Whatever." I answered trying to keep my cool.

Few minutes had passed, and from what I didn't expect, he defeated me!

"Yes! I won!" almost all the customers looked as but some of them didn't bother because they know that we always do this often times, here. "Today's my win, idol!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I told him as I handed the chef my money.

As we left the ramen house, Kukai stretched his arms happily and said,

"Hey Utau," he started as I look at him. "Can we walk for a while?"

It was unlike him to ask for a walk because usually it was me, but still I agreed. He took me to the riverside (a/n: if you remember episode 24 of shugo chara doki! Where in Amu and Utau talked about Ikuto. That is the place where they went^^) Kukai laid on the grass feeling relaxed.

"You go here often, right?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Yeah." He replied and then sat down. "Hey," he started. "Do you believe that when you found a four leaf clover, your wish will come true?" he asked seriously as he picked a clover beside him.

"I think so." I replied. "Do you believe in them?" I asked looking at the clovers around me.

"Maybe." Was all he said.

"So you did believe in them."

"You could say I did." Kukai said laying down again.

"You're such a kid." I told him trying to tease him.

Kukai rose up putting his arm on the ground to support his body. "That's a little bit rude, Utau. But I guess you believe what I said." He said as he started to grin.

"W-what? I do not!" I shouted at him trying to defend myself.

"Then why are you scanning at the clovers? Trying to find a four leaf clover?" he asked giving me a large smirk that made my cheeks red. I didn't answer; instead I look away at him. Then he started to giggle. "You're being stubborn again, Utau."

"N-no I'm not."

He continued to giggle and said, "I'll help you find one." He stood up and started to search for a four leaf clover. "Come on. It'll be fun if you find one."

I don't have to answer but I smiled at him and started to help him look for a four leaf. It was already sunset when I saw something that made my heart pumped fast. It was a four leaf clover. I smiled widely looking at it. I finally found one.

"Kukai!"

"What? Did you found one?" he asked as he crawled beside me. "You did Utau!"

I smiled looking at it.

"Make a wish." he whispered behind my ear that made chills on my spine.

I nodded, then closed my eyes then started to make a wish. I opened my eyes again and looked at Kukai who was looking at my clover.

"I suggest you keep it." He advised.

"I guess I will." I told him.

"Hope that your wish will come true." He said. I look at him and came near him until my face reached his. As I whispered, "I know that it will come true." After Kukai heard it, he looked at me confused. I smiled at him and surprised him as I kissed his lips, which he returned eventually. After the kiss, I smiled at him and so does he as I stood up and then stretched my arms. I then noticed that it was already snowing.

"Finally, it is snowing." I said happily. This will be the best Christmas in my whole life. Now that I know that someone loves me truly. I said looking at Kukai who was still seating on the grass.

**Hope you like it… **

**This fanfiction is actually after shugo chara Encore!**

**Please review. And please be nice to me because this is my first fanfiction. **

**Next Chapter**

**Who is this girl?**


	2. Who is this girl?

**This is the next one**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this next one.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Who is this girl?**

It was already dark when Kukai and I reached my house.

"So here we are." He said.

"Thanks for today." I told him.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

I looked I away as I replied, "I-I just want to thank you. Are you having a problem with that?"

Kukai started to laugh and then said, "I was just saying that, I didn't do anything and you're already thanking me. The truth is, I should be the one who should be thanking, because I really had fun. Arigato, Utau." He said as he walked beside me and kissed my cheek. "good night." He whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told me as he left. I wasn't able to speak and remained speechless. Not until El,

"LOVE!" she shouted making me blush in deep red.

"Shut up, El!"

"But, you both are so in love back there! You can't deny Utau-chan!"

"El's right, Utau. You really love, Kukai." Il said as we entered our house.

I signed in defeat and then told them, "Maybe I am."

And that made them smile widely.

"So Utau- Chan, really love him!" El shouted happily.

"Who is this him they are talking about, Utau?" said a very familiar voice from the dining room.

I quickly run to the dining room and saw Ikuto sipping tea.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Yo, Utau." He greeted.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly.

Ikuto put down his cup and then walked next to me.

"Oh, you seem to change a little, Utau."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Ever since you've been going out with that Souma kid, you have changed a lot." That made me speechless and made my face red. "Is he the _him_ they are talking about?" Ikuto asked while looking at me with a grin on his face. I wasn't able to answer him, instead I just turned away and headed inside the kitchen. "So I guess, it's really him isn't it?"

"Very, Very true-des." I heard El said. But I just ignored my noisy Chara and stayed inside the kitchen. There I saw my mother, Souko Hoshina, cooking our meal.

"Hi mom." I said.

"So, where did you both go this time?" she asked calmly while cutting the vegetables.

"To the park, then to a Ramen house, and then to the riverside." I told her as I lean on the wall.

"I see. You seem to be happier now, Utau."

I stared at mother and then told her, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Even though sometimes he acts like a kid, he still has mature attitudes towards our relationship."

While saying those, I suddenly remember the times when I got stress out during rehearsals and there he is cheering me up with his usual good luck Charms. I smiled remembering those things.

"He's also a great kid, Utau. And I know that he loves you." I stared at mom surprised because of what she said. It's very rare for mother to encourage me with my relationship.

"You mean, you like Kukai?" I asked her.

"Of course. He's a great kid like I said earlier. I know that he wouldn't hurt you."

I can't believe mother is actually supporting me, because usually parents always make sure that even though they know that the boyfriend of their daughter is well cared, they still make sure they are separated. But not my Mom, even though she just met Kukai, she still believes on him.

"Thanks Mom." I told her hugging her tightly. At first she was surprise but she still returned the hug. "By the way, mom is the reason why you like Kukai, is just because he's nice to you?" I suddenly asked.

"Um, I guess he has respect with you and with us."

I didn't get her much that's why I asked again.

"What I mean is that, he doesn't bother you with your carrier and always asks me if she can go out with you."

"You mean that he always consults you before asking me out?" That was a big revelation. He never told me that.

"Actually only occasionally." Mother said as she started giggling.

I signed as I said, "Of course."

"Utau, he's a soccer player, right?" she started asking.

"Uh-huh. Why do you ask?"

"Do you go always go to his games?"

"Yeah?" why is she asking this suddenly.

"I see. And he always goes to your concert?"

"Even during my song recording and shootings. Why?"

"Nothing." She said and then started to finish her cooking. "So he always looks after you. I guess I wouldn't worry much." She said

T_T "You're really into him aren't you, mother." I told her suspiciously.

"Really? Am I that obvious?" she exclaimed nervously and then giggled.

"Of course it is." I said as I sighed.

"Utau," she called, "Even though you know that I like Kukai-kun, I doesn't mean that I just let you go that easily."

That surprised me, but I guess It's very normal for a parent to be like that. While eating our dinner, I suddenly got annoyed because of Ikuto throwing questions and on me. Which is let's say on the same topic, like, _So you both are now together?, When were you both became together?, You both just became close because you both eat ramen together, right?_ That did really annoy me, even though it is almost like on a press conference, but still! It feels different when throwing this kind of topic.

After eating I went to my room and watch the snow fall while looking at the clover we found by the riverside, earlier. I decided to put it at my album for awhile. Actually I'm always saving this album only the pictures of me and Kukai with some of our friends. I've been keeping this since Sanjo-san's wedding which is almost 9 months from now.

Actually, I don't have other plans for tomorrow. What should I do? Hang out with Amu? Or hang out with Kukai? I guess hanging out with Kukai is better now that Amu and Ikuto are together. (sigh) "Il, can you hand me my phone please." I said. When I already had my phone, I sent Kukai a message saying;

_Kukai, meet me at Tarou Ramen house tomorrow. 2 pm sharp. Don't ever be late._

_ -Utau_

I lay down my bed and waited for his reply. After a few minutes he replied.

_Sure… See you there Pop star..^^_

After reading his text, I fell asleep….

* * *

_Kukai P.O.V_

I woke up early today because of our morning practice. Wow, it's snowing! This would be a great time to practice. As expected, the field is all white and cold. I arrived early because our coach isn't around yet and there are only few players around. A soon I reach the field, they greeted me. "Good Morning, Captain!" I greeted back. "Ok, while waiting for the coach and the others, let's have a practice match." They all agreed. "Gin, Luke pick your teammates." After picking their teammates, I observe their game for a while before joining.

The practice match was almost finished when the Coach arrived. But he said to continue.

We finished at exactly 12 noon. "That's why I still have time for lunch." I thought while looking at my watch. As usual right after practice I and my teammates ate together.

"Hey Kukai is it true?" Daisuke, our goalkeeper started.

"True, about what?" I asked as I ate my steak.

"That you and the Idol, Hoshina Utau, are together?"

I choke hearing it. Because of that question, my other teammates became interested hearing my answer.

"Why such a question?" I asked nervously.

"It's because last time, I saw you and Utau together eating ramen." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, me too!" Gin, one of the midfielders, agreed

I sigh in defeat _if so they thought. _"It's true that I go out with Utau a lot. But we're not together." I promised Sanjo-san and Souko-san, Utau's mother, that I will keep our relationship a secret.

"Really?" all my teammates asked suspiciously.

"O-Of course!" I defended. "And even her manager said so that she's not allowed because she thought that I and Utau are dating, which is not true." Well, some of it is a lie though. It's true that Sanjo-san said that Utau isn't allowed to have a relationship but she allowed me. And of course the dating part is obviously true.

"Well, I guess that's true." My teammate said in defeat. (sigh) finally they stopped. I look at my watch and saw that it was already 1:15.

"Oopps. Better be going." I told them as I left my seat and wore my coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet someone." I answered by the door.

"Maybe it's Utau again!"

"Maybe." I answered back. And then run towards the Tarou ramen house, which took me 20 minutes to get there. I waited for Utau outside the ramen house. The snow keeps on falling. White Christmas. I then noticed that it's getting colder and colder.

"Kukai, we should get in now. It's getting cold out here." Daichi suggested.

"I guess you're right." But before we could get in, I saw Utau by the distance wearing her long coat. "UTAU!" I called. She look at me with a smile and ran beside me as we entered together at the Ramen house. We took off our coats and sat in front of the chef. We ordered the biggest ramen bowl and started our contest. For today's contest, it's 2 bowls. After 20 minutes the game is over.

"I won this time, boy." Utau said with a smirk on her face.

"I would have won if I haven't ate much earlier." I told her with a groan. "I'm so full." I complained. But Utau just giggled a little and then paid our food. "Hey, should it be that the loser should pay the bills?" I asked

"Today's a special occasion. I would pay for today." She said pulling me out.

* * *

_Utau's POV_

I pulled Kukai out and then started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Kukai asked as while I held his hand.

"Around." I answered.

"Around?"

"Walking is a faster was to get your food digest faster." I told him not bothering looking at him.

"I guess you're right." He said putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him as we continued walking.

We visited some of the stores for our Christmas presents. Of course I was also looking for his gift. After looking for stuffs, we decided to take a rest by the park.

"That was so tiring." Kukai complained as we sat by the swing. _This swing brings back memories. _"I thought that you would buy Christmas presents?" he asked.

"Why would I show you the things I would buy?"

"You mean that you were actually finding what kind of gift you'll give me?" he asked excitingly.

"It's a Sec-ret." I said putting a finger on my lips.

"No fair." I said as he started swinging.

So we stayed there for a while until the sun has completely set. As usually, Kukai walked me toward my house.

"So do you have some plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"None. But I have some plans next week." I said.

"Really?"

"I'll have a concert on Christmas Eve."

"Then, let's enjoy this week." He suddenly said.

"But, you always go to with me."

"Yeah, but you will be busy, right? That's why we should enjoy our week together." He said taking my hand.

I blushed thinking about he said.

"When, you'll be starting to work, we can't hang out like this anymore, right?"

I don't have to answer; instead I stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Kukai for everything." I told him.

He then put his arm around me and said. "That's because, I love you." I then heard our shugo chara gasp. "LOVE!" El shouted.

I became speechless from what he said. But still, "I love you too." This night is perfect, very perfect. It's the first time I heard him said those words especially from his mouth. But still I much love if I feel it. That's why I pulled his face towards me to kiss him. After that kiss, "Can't get enough with 3 words?" he laugh.

"No I can't." I said as I kissed him again. "Let's go." I said, pulling him towards the street. How can I not be happy with this?

We were actually running towards the street when Kukai suddenly stopped. "Kukai, what's wrong?" I asked and then followed his gaze from the distance. There I saw a bruenette, her hair was in a bun. I guess older than Kukai and I.

"Sion?" Kukai said.

I looked at Kukai and then to the girl, she looked surprised too. "Kukai?"

Something just hit me inside. Does Kukai, knows this girl? Who is this girl?

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter…hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter: Jealousy?**

**

* * *

PS: Can you guys suggest about what's going to happen on Utau's relationship...Will Sion be good or bad?  
**


	3. Jealousy part 1

**Hi guys sorry for the late update…you know busy because of the school works….**

**Ok here's the next chapter**

**Amu, Yaya, Rima and Nadeshiko [I do mean Nadeshiko(I know about Nagihiko) don't worry] appeared here. I guess Ikuto will suddenly appear later on…^^**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Sion?"_

"_Kukai?"_

_Does Kukai knows this girl? Who is this girl?_

**Chapter 3: Jealousy part 1**

Everything was silent for a while. Not until

"Kukai!" the brunette called hugging Kukai tightly making me flinch. She even has nerves! I then felt that my hand was falling. Kukai has let go of my hand. Even though he just let go of my hand, it felt very heavy. I don't want Kukai to let go of my hand. I had a bad feeling about this situation.

I even heard my Charas talking just above me.

"Wow! I can't believe it a love tri-" El said but she was cut off by Il.

"Baka! Don't ever say it loud. Did you know Utau is already pissed off because of the scene going on?" Il whispered. But still I glared at them making them flinched. I wasn't exactly jealous. Just shock. So I continued to look.

"Sion, when did you come back?" Kukai asked as he pushed her away. Nice one Kukai.

"Oh just earlier. I actually went to your house but your brother said that you aren't around." It seems I've been ignored here.

"Yeah, I left home early due to our soccer practice." He told her as he rub the back of his head.

"Really?"

"And then, Oh." He finally noticed me. "Sion, I bet you know Hoshina Utau." I said introducing me to the Sion girl. "Utau, Sion, my childhood friend since birth." What? Since birth? It means, she knows a lot about Kukai than I do.

"Oh my gosh! It's really great to meet you in personal Hoshina Utau-san." She said bowing down.

"Likewise." I said doing the same. "So you and Kukai are childhood friends?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

"Oh yes, I was like his older sister because I always look after him when I visit their house." She said.

"I see." I answered.

"Oops, Utau we need to get you home, it's already late." He said looking at his watch. "Sion, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tomorrow? Aren't we going somewhere tomorrow? Alone?

"Yeah, sure bye." And there we're off. "take care you both."

Kukai and I ran going to our house, but I suddenly stopped and told him, "Can we just walk?" he nodded.

Along the way, we were just silent, no one ever said a word when, "You seem to be silent, Utau."

"What?"

"Nothing." He suddenly said.

"So, where did Sion went? It seems that she went somewhere." I asked slyly.

"Uhm….she went out of the city to improve her piano skills."

"I see." Was all I can say again?

As we reached my house,

"Good night, Utau." He said waving goodbye as I entered our gates.

"Bye." I said waving back and not bothering looking back.

Inside the house, it seems that mom and Ikuto aren't home yet. (sigh)

"What a day." I told myself as I lay in the sofa.

"Kukai and that Sion girl seem to be close, right?" Il said suddenly.

"Then what about it?" I asked feeling a little annoyed.

"Utau-chan, are you jealous?" El asked.

I roll around the sofa trying to hide the red blush on my cheeks as I said, "No I'm not! Why would I be jealous?"

"Huhuhu, Utau-chan is jealous!" El said almost screaming.

"I said I'm not!" I stopped knowing that I was already screaming.

"Utau, don't worry about it." Il said patting my shoulder.

"Kukai loves you and I bet he doesn't want you to get hurt, right?" El exclaim.

"He also told you that he will always be with you."

I smiled at my Charas knowing that I was just overreacting. Knowing Kukai, I guess he won't do something stupid to me.

_ -The next day-_

It was still very early in the morning when I receive a call from Kukai. Of course I quickly answered it.

"Kukai, do you know what the time is? It's still 6:30 in the morning and you are already calling." I said feeling a little pissed off. I really don't want anyone disturbing me while I'm sleeping. That includes Kukai!

"_Gomen, gomen. I just called you because, I guess we need to cancel our date today." _He said.

I quickly got up from my bed screaming, "WHAT?"

"_Chill," _

"Do you think I would chill? Kukai, you promised." I told him. He said that we would go somewhere today.

"_Yeah, that's why I called you. The truth is my brothers-" _before he could finish talking, I turned off my phone and threw it by my bed. My charas noticed this and then went to me worried. _Why are you doing this Utau? There goes your attitude again. You should have let him explain._ I thought to myself. I picked my phone again and then stared at it for awhile. I should apologize to Kukai. I was about to dial Kukai's number when my phone suddenly rang. I look at the screen to know who called. _Amu_

"What?"

"_Uhm…Utau, are you busy today?"_ she asked softly.

"Why?"

"_Can we go somewhere today?"_

"With whom?"

"_Rima and Yaya."_

"Alright, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"_Utau, wa-"_ I then hang up then placed my phone on my desk.

I guess hanging out with Amu and the others is going to make me better for a while. I took a bath and then put on some warm and comfortable clothes. I went down stairs and meet my mother.

"Good Morning, Utau." My mother greeted serving our breakfast.

"Morning mom." I greeted back with a small smile. Which my mother noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a little sleepy." I replied as I entered the sat on the chair ready to eat breakfast.

"You seem to be a little early today. Going out with Kukai?"

"Nope." I quickly answered.

"Do you both have a fight?"

"Nope."

"That's great to hear."

"I'm just hanging out with my girlfriends today."

"I see."

I started eating my breakfast when I noticed that Ikuto isn't around. "Where's Ikuto?"

"Oh, he left early today." My mother replied.

After breakfast, I said goodbye to my mother and then took off. It was very cold now that, everywhere is covered with snow. I was suppose to enjoy this day with Kukai, but. I shook my head to get my thoughts back and continued walking towards Amu's house.

_Kukai's P.O.V_

I was walking on the streets while thinking about what happened earlier.

"I knew it, she really got mad." I said giving off a sigh.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Daichi told me as he sat on my shoulders.

"But-" I was about to protest when somebody slap my back.

"Ku—kai!"

I turned and saw "Sion?"

"Good Morning, Kukai!" she greeted.

I was shocked at first and then I just remembered something.

"Sion, can you hang out with me until Christmas eve?"

"What?"

_Utau's P.O.V_

When I reach Amu's house, I quickly rang the doorbell and after a few rings….

"UTAU-CHAN!" Amu's little sister, Ami, shouted.

"What Utau-chan is here?" her mother called while holding their laundries.

"Utau-chan?" her father this time called from the sofa.

"Good Morning. I'm just here to pick Amu up." I greeted with a gentle smile.

"ONEE-CHAN! UTAU-CHAN IS HERE!" Ami shouted.

Upstairs I could hear Amu running and also stumbling.

"Utau-chan," Amu's mother called. 0"Please come in. It's already cold outside. Please stay inside while waiting for Amu."

Of course I cannot reject her offer. Besides, it's really cold here. So I went inside and waited for Amu by the living room. While waiting, Amu's mother offered me a hot chocolate while Ami showed me my Albums she had.

"Utau-chan, I had all your Albums!" she said.

"That's great to hear from you Ami."

"I also sang some of your songs." Ami said as she stood by the coffee table and then started to sing Meikyuu Butterfly. I smiled while looking at the little girl singing my song while her father took her pictures. It feels really refreshing that someone is singing something you really work hard for.

After a few minutes, Amu finally came down.

"Utau, sorry for making you wait." She apologized while panting.

"I guess we'll take our leave now." I said bowing down.

Outside Amu's house

"Utau," Amu called. "before we meet the others can we go somewhere first?"

"Where?"

Amu and I continued to walk until we reach the, Laundry Shop?

"What are we doing here?" I asked feeling a little surprise?

"Rima, told me to get somethings here." She said as she started entering.

"Well then, I'll just wait here." I said while looking at the magazine store beside the shop.

"I won't be long."

Not bothering, looking at Amu, I started to look at the latest magazine. As I continue searching, I saw something that interests me. It was actually a sports magazine but the thing that interests me is the front page because the front page is Kukai. _Prince of Soccer, eh?_ (a/n: like prince of tennis, ne?) I smiled while looking at his picture. But- (smile faded)

"Utau-chan?" El called. "If it bothers you, why don't you call him and tell him you're sorry." El suggested.

"El's right Utau. You should call him. If he isn't calling you."

I smiled at my charas as I reach out for my phone…which is not in my purse. My phone! Don't tell me…. I placed my phone on my desk back home!

"Utau what's wrong?"

"I-I left my phone." I said softly feeling a little embarrassed.

"What?" my two charas said in unison.

"That's seems to be unusual, Utau." Il said.

"You never forget to bring your phone." El added. "Are you really that depressed?"

"Of course not! I wasn't with my thoughts…"

"It means you really are depressed. You don't loss your thoughts without reasons."

"If you can't call Kukai, then you should go to his house and talk to him, Utau-chan." El suggested.

"Maybe."

It wasn't very long when Amu finally went out of the shop.

"So what did you get?" I asked as I look at the big paper bag she's holding.

"Oh just clothes. But I guess this isn't Rima's coz' it is very big for her." She said.

"Well then, let's go." I said walking ahead.

After a few minutes of walking, I saw Yaya and Rima drinking tea by the café shop, waving at us. So we decided to join with them. While our charas decided to play around.

"I really thought that Utau-tan couldn't come." Yaya said while eating a piece of her cake.

"I couldn't help it, there was nothing to do at the house." I told her while sipping my tea.

"Utau, it seems you are more relaxed than normal." Amu said.

"I'm going to be busy starting next week." I said avoiding looking at her while drinking my tea again.

"Well then, let's go!" Yaya shouted.

"Wait," Rima called "There's still someone we need to wait." She said while looking at her phone.

"Rima-tan, who is it?" Yaya asked running beside Rima.

"Rima-chan, sorry to keep you waiting." Called a voice from the distance. My eyes widen looking at the boy with long violet hair.

"Nagihiko?" We all shouted.

"Nagi!" Yaya shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Well, Rima-chan told me to come here because she has a favor to ask." He answered.

"Amu," Rima called as we turned looking at her. "Did you get what I asked you earlier?"

"Yeah." There was a few silence when, "Don't tell me you're…."

"Yup." Rima said grabbing the paper bag and then gave it to Nagihiko. "Change." Rima ordered.

"W-what?"

"I said change. We don't need a boy here. That's why change." she demanded this time.

"Don't tell me…" Nagihiko started. Now I know where this is heading. He sighed and then headed to the restroom.

After a few minutes of waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Said a girl with a very sweet voice.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu shouted hugging the violet haired cross dresser that made Rima get pissed off.

"I said you will come, but not getting Amu from me." She said pulling away Amu from Nagi-Nadeshiko I mean.

"Now we are complete! Let's go to the mall!" Yaya shouted.

For almost the whole day, we went around the mall, buying clothes and doing some fashion show. We watched a movie afterwards and then ate on a restaurant.

"Wow, Yaya's feet sores!" Yaya complained.

"I'm getting hungry." Amu started complaining while rubbing her tummy.

While looking at menu, I then looked at Nadeshiko. "You really did your girl side well." I told him(well, he's really a boy).

"It's a kind of a tradition to our clan, for all boy in the Fujisaki clan to dress as a girl to learn how to dance." He told me.

"You seem to enjoy it as well."

"I also did, because I met a lot of great friends. But of course I want to do other things that only boys too ever since I remained as a girl. "

We started talking while waiting for our meal.

"Ok, let's talk about our love lives." Yaya suggested. Of course we agreed. "Ok first Rima –tan"

"What about me?" Rima asked calmly while drinking her tea.

"You seem to be very close with Na-gi now."

That made her sip her tea. "W-what?" Rima and Nadeshiko turned to Nagihiko said in unison.

"I seem to notice that somehow." Amu said.

"Who wants to be close with that best-friend-thief-cross-dresser." Rima said not bothering looking at Nadeshiko who was giggling.

"Hey, Yaya." Rima called.

"What is it Rima-tan?" Yaya asked innocently.

"You and Kairi are getting closer to each other." Rima said while glaring.

"Yaya and Kairi? They are very good friends. Kairi is very helpful to Yaya." Yaya said. Not even blushing or hesitating? "What about you Amu-chi?" this caused Amu to flinch. "What is happening between you and Ikuto-nii?" Yaya asked.

"M-me and Ikuto?" Amu was obviously blushing, "There's nothing between us, really." And then she giggled nervously. Really obvious.

Time for me to shine, "Ikuto, left our house early. He doesn't woke up early if it isn't visiting you." I said while smirking.

"W-well," avoiding? No way you don't Amu.

I slam the table making her flinch. "Tell the truth Amu. Or else you're going down to hell." I told her glaring at her this time.

"Y-yeah! He visited me earlier but of course I pushed him out of the house." Denying (sigh). He was always in a very good mood, whenever he comes home from your house, Amu.

"You like Ikuto don't you, Amu?" Rima asked in a calm posture.

Blushing again? "N-no of course not!" she denied.

"I remember, the day before Sanjo-san's wedding, you were looking for Ikuto, right?" I told her. (a/n: it was during shugo chara encore chapter 4^^)

"I-I" she shuddered.

"Oh come on Amu!" I shouted bring the other costumer's attention. "I know that you like my brother very much! That's why don't act like you don't!"

"Utau, don't talk like I'm the only." Amu said with a wide grin.

"What are you talking about?" seriously.

"You and Kukai are dating, right?"

This caused me to feel nervous and blush very deep.

"What? Kukai and Utau-tan?" Yaya shouted.

"Oh yeah, I also noticed that to Kukai." Nadeshiko suddenly said.

"Oh, Utau is blushing!" Amu said.

"N-no I'm not!" I defended.

"Utau is blushing! Utau is blushing!" Amu cheered. This caused me to turn red more and more.

"Guys, speaking of Kukai, look over there." Yaya pointed out on the opposite side of the road.

I look at the place Yaya was pointing and then after looking at it, I felt myself feeling shuddered. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think. All I could feel was a complete shock. I feel like crying but, I don't want to show it to my friends. _Kukai is, Kukai is….._

_

* * *

_

**That's for now… sorry again for the late update. **

**I promise to update sooner. If I'm not busy.^^**


	4. Jealousy part 2

**Sorry again for the late update…**

**The truth is I ran out of ideas how I will connect the stories…but nevermind…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara^^**

_Recap:_

I feel like crying but, I don't want to show it to my friends.

_Kukai is, Kukai is….._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Jealousy part 2**

I can't believe what I am seeing. Kukai is with Sion.

"Hey is that Sion-nee?" Yaya called.

"You know her?" I asked.

The others then looked at me, "Yeah." Yaya answered. "We met her last 2 years." So they already met her. "She is Kukai childhood friend, right~dechu?" Pepe, Yaya's chara asked."

Amu's shugo charas flew near into the window to know what's happening. "Are they on a date?" That caught me off guard. I really, really tried not to change my expression.

"I remembered before that Kukai said that she only treated Sion a sister." Nadeshiko said while watching 'them' by the window. I felt a little relief with that. (sigh)

"But," Amu started. I quickly looked at Amu. "Right before Sion left, Kukai gave her a 4 leaf clover." 4 leaf clover? "Sion then hugged Kukai tightly." Hugged? "This didn't expect Kukai. He was frozen or speechless after that. If I didn't tell him that that could already be 'love' he wouldn't move."

"Then what did he say?" I asked. I wasn't suppose to say that.

"He said 'maybe.'" Amu replied. Could it be that Kukai really like Sion. It is really possible that he would fall in love with her? Anything, anything is possible with it.

"It seems that Kukai is playing the piano." Rima said. I look at the window again and saw Kukai playing the piano. Sion was with him by his side.

"Kukai could play piano?" Il asked.

Kukai just canceled our date today just to see her?... I guessed I couldn't blame him for that. They are childhood friends. They spend time together more than we do. I shouldn't be that selfish to him. I wanted to leave already. I don't want to see myself suffering while looking at them. I was about to tell the others that I'm leaving when Amu's phone rang.

"Hello?...Oh, Sanjo-san….Yes she's with us (looking at Utau)…A-alright." Amu gave me her phone.

"Hello?"

"Utau!" Sanjo-san cried. "Thank God. I was looking for you!"

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Instead your mother did. She told me that you left your phone and that you are with Amu right now. That's why I called." She exclaim.

"Then, what's wrong?" I asked again getting worried.

"We need to an early preparations Utau." She said.

"What?"

"Well you see, the manager of the place of your concert said that it is much better if we do the concert until the celebration of Christmas." She said.

"But, would the audience be watching will be only minimal because of celebrating their Christmas at their homes?"

"Yes, but anything is possible if it was you who is singing, Utau." That made me agree. I then gave Amu back her phone.

"So, why did Sanjo-san called?" Amu asked.

"More proposals." I told her. "Uhm, I better be going." I said paying our food. "Ja, I'll be going." I told my friends waving at them. I hurried out of the restaurant and ran towards the studio. I really love Sanjo-san she's always in time.^^

_In the other restaurant…_

_

* * *

_

_ Kukai's POV _

"Is that Utau?" I asked. She just went out of the restaurant in front of us. I look at the restaurant and saw my friends watching Utau leave. So it is really Utau. This is gonna be trouble. I guess she is already thinking of the wrong idea.

"Is something wrong?" Sion asked.

"N-nothing, I guess." This is making worry. I hope Utau didn't figure out yet.

* * *

_Utau's POV_

Good thing Sanjo-san called. Besides, I wanted to be busy, so that if we asks me out, I would have an excuse to refuse. Even though I said, it makes me feel uneasy. What if Kukai loves Sion more than me? More than a sister? There's really a big possibility that he has feelings for her. Very big possibility.

I then shook my head to clear my thoughts as I continued walking to the studio.

In the studio,

I saw Sanjo-san talking with someone in the phone. That's why I just sat on the chair while one of my assistants, Gail, gave me a glass of water.

"I heard that you're be celebrating your Christmas with your fans, Utau-san." Gail is one of my trusted assistant here. When Amu's not here, she's always there for me and giving me some advice.

"Yes." I replied.

"That would be great Utau-san. But," This made me look at her.

"You know, Gail. As a singer, I enjoyed every time my fans cheered and sang along during my concerts. For me it is one of the gifts I want for Christmas." I told her. She seems satisfied with my answer but I know that she knows that there's still missing.

I then noticed that Gail went behind me and started to whisper something. "Will Kukai-san come to the concert?" I then felt my heart beats fast. The truth is, Gail is a smart girl. She then figured out about our relationship.

I tried to make my face calm as usual, "Who knows. I really can't understand that guy's thoughts." I then heard Gail giggled.

"You both make a perfect couple." She said as she return to her job. _Perfect couple, eh?_ I doubt about that.

After a few minutes we started our rehearsals. Sanjo-san said that in the next 3 days we will start rehearsing in the venue for my concert. It was already 7:30 when I reach the house exhausted.

"We worked more than usual today, Utau." Il exclaimed. Both Il and El lay down on my shoulders.

After dinner I quickly went up my room and watched the snow. Il and El then placed a warm blanket around me to keep me warm.

It started to get colder that's why I decided to close my window and go to bed already, but instead I got my attention at the album on my desk. It was the album I kept the 4 leaf clover Kukai gave me. I opened the album and start scanning every pictures of it, bringing back some old memories. I then finally saw my clover on the part where we went to the beach together with our friends.

I hope that the story about the 4 leaf clover will come true.

_A Week before the concert _

I haven't seem Kukai anymore. And that made me really worry. He never left any messages too. What did I do this time?

I was just swinging myself on the swing when I saw Kukai pass by.

"Kukai!" he then turned with a surprise look. "Utau?" I was very happy that finally I was able to see him. I then through my arms around him. "Did you know that I was very worried that you never showed up anymore?"

I then stared at him and noticed that something is wrong. He was avoiding my gaze. "Utau," the way he said my name was more like a whisper. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away. "Can we talk some other times?" when he said that, I felt that I wanted to shout at him. But I tried to control myself first.

Instead I asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you anymore, but I just became busy lately."

There's a part of me felt that he was telling the truth and a part of is saying that he's telling a lie. Which should I trust? Behind me, I felt Il and El flying on my shoulders trying to whisper something.

"Utau, Kukai isn't telling the truth!" Il whispered. I then glared a little bit at Kukai, knowing if he's lying or not.

"Utau-chan." El called this time. "You should trust Kukai, if he's lying, he should have a reason." El is right. Kukai won't do something stupid if there isn't any reasons.

"Oh shut up El!" Il shouted kicking El out of my shoulders. " Utau, he's already hurting you too much! If he really loves you, he wouldn't avoid you like this!"

"But, but." I know it is hard, but it is Kukai. He told me that he loves me. Even Daichi said so. But before I could speak, Kukai's phone rang. He then answered it.

"Hello?...Oh Sion." _What Sion? _"What? Am I really that late?...Yes sorry, sorry…. I'll be on my way." He then hang up. Is he meeting with Sion again? That jerk! I started clenching my fist. Before he could say anything, I ran away before he could stop me. That jerk! He cares about her rather than me!

* * *

_Kukai's POV_

"Kukai, you should be careful everytime Sion calls." Daichi told me. I did it again. (sigh) "She's really mad at you now."

"Well at least I didn't get a slap." I told him like it was a funny joke. But of course what I know what Daichi is saying.

"If you don't do this quickly. Her concert will be ruin!" Daichi reminded me.

"I know, I know. That's why I asked Sion's help, right?" I said. While looking at the street Utau ran.

"But in exchange, you gave Utau the wrong impression."

"I know that already. That's why I need to make this perfect, got it?" Sometimes Daichi can be a little annoying.

* * *

_Utau's POV_

The day after tomorrow is already my concert. And Sanjo-san told me that we would end early today so that we could still buy presents for our friends. The truth is I already have ideas what I will give to my friends. But Sanjo-san told me even if I still need a lot of practice.

I continued walking at Sanjo-san's room. When I reach there, I started knocking. I expected her to say "Come in." but, I heard. "Oh no! Hurry up leave already!" it was some kind of a whisper but I was still able to hear her. Who is she talking to? "Sanjo-san, is everything alright?" I asked. I know there's something wrong but I want to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah." She said nervously. I'll be in a minute. After waiting Sanjo-san finally opened the door. "Utau." She said nervously.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just stressed." It is very obvious she's stressed but something more is bothering her.

"Sanjo-san." I called. This made her stiff. "Who are you talking to?" I asked in a cool voice.

"Talking? I was just talking with someone on the phone." She said nervously. I know she was lying because she said _hurry up and leave. _There's a possibility that she was talking to the phone but why would she let him or her leave? The biggest possibility is she was talking to someone here personally. But if Sanjo-san isn't telling me, I'll figure out myself.

"I see."

_Who could that be?_

_

* * *

_

Gomen mina for the late update. I was really busy with the works at school but don't worry, the questions in this story will be answered soon in the next chapter.

_**Chapter 4: Concert**_


	5. Piano

**I apologize for the late update. Actually my school had already finished that's why there's nothing I need to worry about. **

**I decided to change the chapter's title. **

**So this is the next chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Piano**

_Kukai's POV_

Good thing I was able to escape before I could get caught. That was a close call. "Are you sure this will work, Kukai?" Daichi asked while catching his breath.

"We have worked hard for this. This should work. Besides I already got my permission."

"That's right."

I continued walking towards the café when I noticed girls was crowding at the café I'm going.

"I wonder what happened." Wondered Daichi.

"Let's go check it out." I said. As I reach the crowds, "Excuse me but—" (SCREAM)

I was cut off with their screams as soon as they saw me.

"Oh my Gosh! You're Souma Kukai, right?" a brunette girl asked. I was totally shocked that's why I just gave a nod and a grin making them scream again.

"I can't believe this. I really admire you so much!" the blond girl this time said.

"Really?"

"Of course! All of us here watched all your games! You're so awesome!" another blond girl said, although her hair is tied in twin tails like…Utau.

"Thanks."

"I have a question." The girl with the blue hair called. "Are you and Hoshina Utau dating?"

That question didn't surprise anymore because I was asked a lot of times about that already. "We are _only _very good friends."

I expect them to cheer because I'm available, instead they groaned in disappointment. "Too bad. I totally like you both." The brunette said. And the others agreed.

I smiled at them warmly and whispered, "Can't help it. She's pop star remember?"

"You're also famous, right?" the girl who looks like Utau asked. "But it doesn't matter. As long as you like her." There was a small pause. "You like her don't you?"

_Maybe not just like. _I said in my thoughts. "I guess so." I look at Daichi above me who just put out a sigh. "Say, why don't we get something to eat and I'll let you girls hear me play the piano as a present for you girls this Christmas besides it's getting chilly out here." This made them cheer but the brunette started to wonder.

"What? You play the piano?" the brunette asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah." I said as we got in the café. And there I saw Sion serving the customers. "Yo!"

"Hi Kukai."

"I brought new friends around." I said gesturing at the girls behind me.

"Nice to meet you." They all said in unison.

"Please have a sit." Sion said leading them to an empty table.

"Mind if I use the piano?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I sat on the chair and gently placing my hands on the keys as I played the piano. I'm glad they enjoyed it. _Most of all Sion._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short... I'll Update soon..**

**The next chapter's going to be about the concert of Utau…**

**Chapter 5: Concert **


	6. Know the truth

_**At the first part, it will be about AMUTO and TADAMU… Next will RIMAHIKO… and next will YAIRI! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara…**

**Chapter 5: Know the Truth**

_-Amu's POV- _

_**I can't feel the those jumpy feelings anymore**_

I was by the café shop waiting for the others to arrive to watch Utau's last rehearsal today. It means that the day after tomorrow will be her concert. Can't wait! I also invited Rikka and Hikaru. I ordered a slice of cake and a tea while waiting for them. Will Ikuto come? I really hope he will. Thinking about that perverted cat made me blush. Which my charas noticed.

"Ah! Amu-chan is blushing!" shouted Ran while waving her pompoms.

"No I'm not!" I shouted back.

"She's denying it again." Miki sigh.

"I'm not denying!"

"Amu-chan, you shouldn't deny the things that your heart tells you." Dia lectured.

"That's why I'm telling you-" I cut off when I heard a familiar voice calling me. When I look behind me, I saw Ikuto licking an ice cream. "I-I-Ikuto?"

"Yo!" he greeted.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by, Utau's concert is coming up. I'll play my violin there." He said.

"Really? Last time you disagree about it." Right before Utau became famous once again after quitting Easter, Amu tried to convince Ikuto to play for her concert but he disagree, well, at least he still went at her concert.

"I just need to be a little big brother now, right?" I smiled from what he said; I guess he changed a little bit since he left. "Besides, I won't worry about being cuddled now." He said with a smirk. That made me think about he meant about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know it soon." He said. Now I remember, Utau seems to be a lot happier. At first I really thought because Ikuto is now back.

"I seem to notice that you're smiling having a good mood ever since Ikuto came back." Miki whispered. She said made me blush really hard.

"It looks true to me, desu." Suu giggled.

"Amu-chan is blushing really hard!" Ran cheered

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"This makes a great love story!" Dia said excitingly.

"Would you guys shut up?"

"Amu-chan?" I quickly turned and saw…

"Yo little king." Ikuto said to Tadase.

"Oh, why is the stray cat here?" Kiseki said talking rudely again.

"I-Ikuto nii. What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Just hanging out with Amu here." Ikuto said putting his arm around me pulling me closer to me that made me blush really red.

"Ikuto! What are you saying?" I exclaim trying to get out of his grip. I noticed that Tadase-kun was feeling a little jealous.

I then saw Ikuto looked to his watch. "Guess I should be going for a while. See you in the day after tomorrow." And there he was gone. Leaving Tadase-kun and I alone.

I noticed that even though Tadase-kun is beside me I can't feel those jumpy feeling anymore. But I still feel a little excitement when I'm with him. "Uhm, Tadase-kun, you seem to be alone, I thought you're going to meet with Nagihiko."

"You see, he said he needs to finish up something." I wonder what it is. Maybe it has something to do about Rima. They seem to be close lately.

_-At Amu's Chara- (Normal POV)_

"Amu-chan seems to be a little calm today." Sue noticed.

"Is it because she sounds relief that she Ikuto hadn't left yet?" Ran asked.

"That maybe the case. But usually Amu-chan always wanted to burst out when she's with Tadase-kun?" Miki said.

"Maybe it's because she already likes somebody else." Dia guessed.

Sue, Miki and Ran nodded with agreement.

"Sometimes I can't understand you commoners." Kiseki complained.

"A guy like you Kiseki can't really understand." The girl charas said with a huge sigh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kiseki exclaimed.

"Nevermind."

_-Back at Tadase and Amu- (Amu's POV)_

"Uhm, Amu-chan let's eat something while waiting for the others." Tadase-kun suggested. I just nodded normally.

_-Rima's POV-_

_**This atmosphere is really great**_

Last night Amu called that we'll watch Utau's rehearsal. Of course I agreed. It's Amu who called. Besides it's so boring here at home. I grab my purse and headed outside. Once I reach the bus stop, _it seems that he's not here yet. _

"(giggled) You're waiting for Nagi, right?" I felt my face went red with that statement.

"I wasn't waiting for anybody, Kusukusu!" I shouted.

"Rima's face is red!" she cheered.

"No it isn't!"

"Oh, good morning Rima-chan." I know that voice. I turn around and saw the cross-dresser who has a long violet hair. "Did I keep you waiting?" he asked. His charas greeted me and so thus Kusukusu.

"Of course. I was about to live. But then you arrive." I told him as I looked away. "kusukusu…Rima, why are you lying to Nagi?" Kusukusu whispered. "Shut up." I told her while I felt the blush on my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Rima-chan?" he asked.

"Why are you asking such silly question?" I erupted.

"G-gomen." He said. I guess I over done it.

"W-why are you apologizing?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. "Because it seems that you are angry or annoyed at me?"

"You always annoy me." I felt my cheeks burned that's why I avoid his gaze. I heard him giggled that made me red again.

"I guess we should be going, Rima-chan." He called. "Amu-chan and the others might be waiting for us already."

I didn't do anything. Instead, "I want you to promise one thing!" I shouted.

"W-what is it?" It seems that I surprise him with that.

"I want you to promise me not to come closer to Amu-chan. Most especially that she already knows that you're Nadeshiko!" I told him as I placed my hands on my waist.

"Uhm. Sure?"

I sighed by his answer. A moment later, the bus finally arrived. We went inside together and sat at the last row.

"You better keep your promise, Cross-dresser." I said as the bus started to move again.

_-At the Charas-_

"This atmosphere is really great." Temari said.

"Nagi is really getting cool with this." Rhythm said.

"Kusukusu…They're getting closer." Kusukusu muttered.

_-Yaya's POV-_

_**Did you know you're as sweet as this Candy?**_

I grab few snacks at our refrigerator and ran out of our house. "Yaya don't forget to give some to me later." Pepe told me as we continued running. "Sure, as soon as we meet up with the others."

Today we'll watch Utau-chi's rehearsal together with the other guardians. That's why Yaya is very excited. It's not always that I would be able to watch Utau-chi's rehearsal. Along the way, I saw that one of my favorite sweet shops has a new cake on sale. I want to buy one! "Pepe-tan, Pepe-tan, there's a new cake on sale!" I told her.

"Oh yeah." She answered.

"Should we buy some?" I asked.

"That would be great." Pepe agreed. That's why we entered the shop and ordered the newest cake. Of course I bought and extra to share with my friends. It was very sweet creamy and chocolaty! I was about to order another one when,

"Yaya-senpai?" I look up and saw, "Kairi?" Yup. It's Kairi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It's very rare for Kairi to be here.

"I was on my way to meet with the others when I saw you here." He told me.

"Ok, so do you want to eat some?" I offered.

"No thanks, Yaya-senpai." He's such meanie. That's why I just ignored him and continued eating.

"By the way senpai, are you still going to stay here? It's almost late you know."

"What?" I shouted as I stood out from my chair. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I quickly finished my food and hurried out of the store pulling Kairi out. We better hurry or else we'll miss the bus. But on our way, I suddenly lose my balance and fell together with Kairi.

"Yaya, are you alright?" I heard Pepe called worryingly.

"Yaya-senpai, are you alright?" Kairi asked while helping me up. I nodded and took Kairi's hand. "You should be careful, senpai." I just nodded again.

I look at the floor and saw that the cake I bought for my friends were ruined. I wanted to cry but then, Kairi handed me a big lollipop. It was also my favorite. "I was supposed to give this to you earlier but you seem to enjoy your cake."

I took the lollipop and licked it. It was very sweet. It was very sweet, that made my cheeks red. It's the most delicious lollipop I ever tasted. I felt that my tears started to fall.

"Yaya-senpai, why are you crying? Is the lollipop not delicious?" He asked worryingly. I shook my head and licked again the lollipop.

"Did you know Kairi, that you're as sweet as this candy?" I told him smiling which really made him speechless. I can't help but blushing, because I never said anything like that to anyone before. A soon as the bus arrive, we went inside together and saw Rima and Nagi.

_-At the Charas-_

"There's something different about Yuiki-san." Musashi said.

"She never said something like those before!" she exclaimed. "Can this be called growing up? No!"

"Pepe you shouldn't be worry about something like that." Musashi sighed.

_-Utau's POV-_

I was on my dressing room with Gail who was helping me with my outfits. "This also looks good on you Utau-san." She told me giving me another dress. But it seems I don't have the mood to work today.

I sighed as I thought about it.

_-Utau's Chara- _

"Utau-chan looks very distracted." El said while looking worryingly at Utau.

"Ever since she saw Kukai with that Sion girl, she has been acting like that." Il muttered. "El, let's go out for a while." El then nodded.

Il and El were already outside when someone grab them from behind.

_-Back at Utau-_

30 minutes had passed when I noticed that El and Il aren't around. _Maybe they're just wondering around. _I thought.

"Utau, we'll start the rehearsal again." Sanjo-san called.

I was already on the stage when I saw Amu and the others waving at me. And behind me is my brother Ikuto. I'm so glad he agreed to play at my concert. But it seems _he _isn't around. I shook my head to erase the thought.

_-Amu's POV-_

I really love listening to Utau's voice. Her voice is really beautiful like always, but something is wrong. And it seems that Sanjo-san noticed it.

"Utau, what's wrong? You seem to be not looking well today. Is something wrong?" Sanjo-san asked.

"Nothing Sanjo-san. I'm just feeling a little tired today." Utau answered as she held her forehead.

"Well then let's finish this so that you could rest already." Sanjo-san suggested which Utau agreed.

On her last practice I heard my charas talking.

"Hey, isn't that Daichi over there?" Ran said. I look at the place Ran is pointing and saw Daichi flying away. What is he doing here? Is he with Kukai? Oh yeah, earlier I called Kukai.

_-Flashback- _

_Kukai: Oh Hinamori, what's up?_

_Amu: We're going to watch Utau's rehearsal later so do you want to come?_

_Kukai: I see. Sorry Hinamori but I guess I can't come today._

_Amu: That's surprising. You always come to her rehearsals._

_Kukai: There's something important I need to do today. _

_Amu: That's too bad. I bet Utau will be expecting you._

_Kukai: How could you say?_

_Amu: I noticed that you both are getting closer._

_Kukai: Really?_

_Amu: Aha. So I guess you're hanging out at Sion-san again, am I right?_

_Kukai: How did you know?_

_Amu: I can hear someone playing piano over the phone. That's why I guessed._

_Kukai: I see. So just tell Utau take care._

_Amu: Yeah whatever._

_-End of Flashback-_

Oh yeah, there's another thing I remembered. Utau seems to be looking for someone as she looked at us. Is she looking for Kukai? Better talk to her about it. But before that, I need to know why Daichi is here. I stood up from my seat and followed Daichi.

"Amu-chan where are you going?" Tadase-kun who was seating beside me asked.

"I need to go out for a while." I told him as I run towards Daichi's direction.

As I followed, I stop beside the wall and saw Kukai.

"I knew it. It's Daichi." Ran muttered trying to keep her voice low.

"And so does Kukai." Miki whispered.

"But why is he here-desu?" asked Suu in a silent voice.

"Can he be planning something for Utau-chan?" Dia could be right.

"-so everything is set." I heard Kukai said. Dia's right. But what is he planning to do?

"The day after tomorrow is already Utau's concert." Daichi told Kukai. Kukai is wearing a large coat and a backpack and he was leaning on the tree. He then nodded at Daichi. "You seem to be very calm Kukai."

"Just a little excited." Kukai told his chara.

"You should feel a little nervous. You're going to tell everyone now that you and Utau are dating, right?"

"_WHAT?" _I got a feeling that everyone's expression is the same.

"I guess it's better that way." Kukai told Daichi. "Even Utau was questioning me why do I need to hide it." I can't believe it. Kukai and Utau are together? "Let's go before Utau sees us here." Kukai said as they ran.

When they were already gone, "So they are together, huh." said the voice behind me. I turn around and saw all my friends listening.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted with surprise.

"Sometimes I really sense that there's something going on between those two. But I never expected this." Nagihiko said behind Rima, who was the one who spoke earlier.

"YAYA IS SO SHOCKED! KUKAI AND UTAU-CHI IS A COUPLE!" Yaya shouted.

"I wasn't that surprise about their relationship, because I often saw Souma-san in the studio visiting Utau-san." Kairi told us.

"Souma-kun has the ability to make everyone's heart heal giving advises to the person. Maybe he was able to do the same to Utau-san." Tadase-kun said. It's true. Kukai always has that kind of attitude. So I'm very thankful that Utau found a guy for him.

"We better keep this to Utau. Kukai is planning a surprise for Utau, like I heard earlier." I whispered to my friends. "Let's go back before Utau comes." But when we turn around, Utau was already coming to us. This made us shiver. "Utau?"

"Oh there you are guys what are you doing here?" utau asked. Behind her is Il and El. They're kinda weird today. Usually, they would greet us as we meet. I also noticed that they're somewhat nervous about something. But when they look at the surroundings, they sigh and greeted.

"Yo!" Il called.

"Nice to see you again." El this time said.

"Uhm, Utau you're done already, right?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked again.

"Sure." She answered again.

So after hanging out with my friends we decided to go home, but I decided to accompany Utau for a while. That's why I told the others to go on ahead. "You seem to have a lot of free time." Utau told me. She also said that before. T_T "Hey." Utau called. "It seems that Kukai isn't with you guys." She said while looking away. But of course I noticed the red blush on her face.

"He said that he couldn't come."

"I see." she seems to expected it. I wonder what happen. Better pull out the truth on her.

"When I called him, he's with Sion that time." I said. I thought a lot of questions to drag the truth out of her. I also

"I expect that much." She said looking away.

"You speak like you're jealous."

This made her blush really red and defended, "Why would I be jealous with that Sion girl? It's not like I love Kukai or anything!" she's very defensive.

"Chill out Utau. You're very defensive." I told her. And that made her silent. "Hey Utau, I seem to notice that you and Kukai are very close lately. If I remember correctly, you both arrive together at the wedding."

"Is something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Well, there's really nothing wrong with it, but…what are your feelings for Kukai?" I noticed her flinched after hearing the question. "So…? It seems that I am right."

"What do you mean, you're right?" Utau asked surprisingly.

"That you have strong feelings for Kukai." I told her happily. It was very obvious that I am right with the shock on her face.^_^. "You should just tell the truth, you know. Even I have a little crush with Kukai before." I got a feeling that even if Utau's face is acting no care, I still could feel that she was a little mad about it. (giggled) "Come on, just tell me what do you feel about Kukai!"

"We aren't dating you know!" she shouted back.

"I'm not asking if you both are dating or not. I'm asking what you feel about Kukai!"

"Why do you need to ask?" she asked looking away. But I still got a glimpse of her blush.

"I guess you already know that Kukai never really has his eyes on girls. All he thinks of are Sports and his friends. That's all. But ever since you both started hanging out, I feel that Kukai is already a little different and he's more cheerful than before." I told her. "So, what do you feel about him?" but still no answer. "I just need you to tell me Utau. Besides we're friends after all." That made her blush really hard, but I guess in a different reason.

"T-the t-truth is…" she started. Her blush is getting deeper and deeper. "I feel different when I'm with him. He's always there cheering me up. Making me forget about my strong feelings about my brother."

"So specifically, you do love him, don't you?" she didn't answer but it was already all over her face. "Hey, I have a suggestion song for your concert."

"What?"

"Why don't you sing for Kukai?" I suggested with a huge smile. Utau's face was very red with the idea.

"What? Why would I?" she shuddered.

"Oh come on, you should express your true feelings for him. Just think that it's a Christmas gift, please." I begged.

"I guess I'll be going. It's already getting cold." She said while tying her scarf.

"Utau!" I called but she already went off. (sigh) But I just let her be. I'm just glad that both of them find each other.

_Utau's POV_

Why did I run off like that? But it seems that Amu didn't run after me after all.

I continued walking until I reach my favorite Ramen Shop. As I entered, the chef greeted me. "Oh, Utau-chan." I greeted back. As I sat in an empty sit near the chef. "By the way, Kukai just left a while ago." He said.

"He was here?" well it's true that we came here often.

"Yeah. I can't believe you both aren't together coming here. Did you both have a fight? And he's also acting weird today."

"We didn't-weird?"

"(nods) Usually he would order a large bowl of my special ramen. But he seems in a hurry today."

How suspicious. "Did he mention anything before he left?"

"Uhm…he did mention that he needs to do something important." Needs to do something important? What does that guy plans to do now? He really is up to something. But what is it? "You're concert is already coming right?"

"Yes. It's this Christmas eve evening."

"That's why my granddaughter is very excited. She told me that it would be the best Christmas she'll ever have. Now she can see you in personal." Oh yeah, his granddaughter lives with him. I saw her once and she looks exactly as I. That time Kukai wasn't with me. "She also mentioned that when she and her friends went to get an autograph from Kukai."

"They did?"

"Someone's feeling jealous!" I heard both my charas whispered. I quickly pushed them away. I'm not jealous!

"She also mentioned that she can't believe that Kukai has a talent for piano."

I wasn't able to listen to Kukai playing the piano. I was only able to see him playing. _He needs to do something important_. (!) Can he be playing it for Sion? I quickly stood from my chair and paid for my meal.

"You're already done?" the chef asked feeling a little surprise.

I smiled gently and said, "My concert is coming up. I need to loss my weight just for now." And then I left.

Chef: Both of them act really weird today.

_Amu's POV_

I was on the park relaxing. It was cold but it is still alright. I already bought all the gifts for my friends.

"Amu-chan! Let's play snowball fight!" Ran shouted.

All other charas agreed. "I think I'll pass." They seem to be ok with it and then started to play.

What a day. After knowing about the relationship between Kukai and Utau is very shocking. My two closest friends are dating. Both of them really suit each other. Both of them are competitive and most of all famous. I'm really happy for both of them.

I was continuing thinking when my charas called my attention. "AMU-CHAN! BEHIND YOU!" they shouted. I froze when I felt someone behind me. But it was already too late. It grab me and covered my mouth.

"Don't ever make a noise, Hinamori." He whispered. The voice is so familiar. I turned my head and found myself looking at a guy with orange hair and green eyes.

"KUKAI!"

**That's the end of it…the chapter I mean. Not the actual story.**


	7. Concert

**3****rd**** to the last chapter…Almost done…finally!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara..**

**Chapter 6: Concert**

_Utau's POV_

_Finally the day of the concert._ And it's already Christmas Eve. We had our final rehearsal. I already finished with my Christmas shopping yesterday that's why there's nothing I need to worry with the presents. On my dressing room, there were bunch of presents it was all from my fans.

I heard a knock on my door and it was revealed that it was Sanjo-san. "You should be in good shape before the concert starts, Utau." She remind me.

"I know that."

"You should take a nap for a while. The concert won't start in the next 7 hours."

"I know that."

I was about to lie down when I heard another knock. And this time it revealed Nikaidou-san, Sanjo-san's husband of course.

"Yuu I'm surprised to see you here early." I heard Sanjo-san told him.

"Can't I visit my wife? Besides there's something I want to give you." Nikaidou-san said while giving Sanjo-san a long box wrapped with gold wrappings.

"Is it a little too early for you to give your present to me?"

"Well, that's the first course." He said jokingly.

"First course?"

"Of course if there's a first course, there's always a second and third, right?"

I noticed how happy Sanjo-san is. I wonder if I'll be happy like them. Thinking about it, Kukai's face appeared in my head. I then quickly shook it away. Why did I think about it? I guess I just need to sleep it.

_6 hours and 45 minutes had passed_

I was already getting ready for my concert. My makeup artists started putting my makeup and fixing my hair.

After it, I waited until it's show time when I heard a knock on my door and stood there are my friends.

"Good luck, Utau-chan." Tadase said.

"Of course I will" I stared at them and gave them a smile. But it quickly disappeared when I noticed that Kukai isn't around. Why isn't he here yet? He always greets me good luck before going to his seat during my concerts.

Amu seems to notice it and answered my question. "Uhm Utau. Kukai said that he couldn't come today. He said that he needs to accompany Sion tonight because she'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I guess that fine already." On the outside I'm fine. But deep inside me I'm not alright at all.

"Utau, it's time." Ikuto called. I nodded and then entered the stage.

I sang all my songs with all my heart. But still I can't help looking at the empty seat. I guess he really won't come.

_You should express your true feelings for him. _That's what Amu said the other day. I wasn't really planning for it but I guess she's right. I held tight of the microphone and said, "This next song is for a special someone." I heard the audience gasped about it. "He was the one who pulled me up when I'm down. He's also the one who makes my world go round. That's why I also forget all the rules around me when I'm with him. I hope this song will reach to you."

As the song started, the crowd became loud.

**(Sparks Fly by: Taylor Swift)**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly…

After the song, applauds were heard from the crowd. I took a bow when suddenly the lights turn off. Nobody told me about this! I quickly rose and looked around. The crowds were also surprised. Slowly the lights went back and a song started to play. Someone is playing the piano. It was still hard to see but it seems that the crowds were already able to see the person who was playing the piano, because they started to shout with joy and surprise. Even Amu and the others were surprise. As soon as the person was already clear, my eyes went wide while my heart started to beat faster than usual. I can't move an inch. My whole body is frozen. I feel like fainting.

I look at pianist who has the hair like autumn leaves and sparking emerald eyes. The eyes and the smile that makes me forget my problems.

I took a deep breath as I whispered his name, "Kukai."

**Shorter than usual. But I guess I like it^_^**


	8. Concert Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara**

**Concert**

Utau watched Kukai played the piano. Then she noticed rose petals started to fall. And then he started singing.

**And as I look into your eyes  
I see an angel in disguise  
Sent from God above  
For me to love  
To hold and idolize**

**And as I hold your body near  
I'll see this month through to a year  
And then forever on  
Til life is gone  
I'll keep your loving near**

**And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load**

Together with the rose petals, silver confetti started to rain. And the then the other instrument started to play together with the song.

**You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors I close  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall**

**Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose**

Utau was so glad that she started to sing together with Kukai.

_And when I feel like hope is gone  
You give me strength to carry on  
Each time I look at you  
There's something new  
To keep our loving strong_

_I hear you whisper in my ear  
All of the words I long to hear  
Of how you'll always be  
Here next to me  
To wipe away my tears_

(Utau)

_And now I've finally found my way  
To lead me down this lonely road  
All I have to do  
Is follow you  
To lighten off my load_

(Utau &Kukai)

_**You treat me like a rose  
You give me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose**_

_And though the seasons change  
Our love remains the same __**(just like a rose)**__  
You face the thunder  
When the sunshine turns to rain  
__**Just like a rose**_

**You treat me like a rose **

_(You treat me like a rose)  
_**You give me room to grow**

_(You give me room to grow)_  
**You shone the light of love on me  
**_**(Duet)And gave me air so I can breathe  
You opened doors I closed  
In a world where anything goes  
You give me strength so I stand tall  
Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose**_

_You give me strength so I stand tall  
_**Within this bed of earth  
Just like a rose**

After the song, the crowd erupted with loud applause. Kukai and Utau's friends screamed with happiness. Daichi then threw a bouquet of roses to Kukai for Utau. The crowd started to scream more.

"To my Rose Princess, who pulled me put always when I'm down." He said as he gave Utau to roses and kissed her cheek. "There's no need for me to hide the whole world about what I really feel about you. I know it's so-unlike-me, but I'm just telling the truth, right?" he asked the audience, of course they agreed to Kukai.

"If you're going to tell them the truth, then I will tell mine." This made the crowd scream with excitement. "You always _treat me like a rose_ and I could always feel _sparks fly_ whenever you're around." The audience erupted once again but louder.

"So as a thank you for accepting us, I will accept one of your requests. Of course everyone should have the same request." Kukai challenged.

At first the concert hall was silent but shouted in the same time, "KISS!"

This made Utau blush really hard, but Kukai who expected the request laugh and faced Utau, "So I guess they wanted a kiss popstar." He told her as he leaned closer as he touched Utau's smooth lips. Utau first put out a smirk and then returned the kiss. And this time the crowd shouted louder than before. As the kiss stopped, they both shouted;

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

_This is the best Christmas ever. No way would I forget this. _They thought together.

* * *

**This will be the second to the last chapter. Anyway;  
**

**This was supposed to be a Christmas story which was supposed to be finished last Christmas, but it I guess I made it longer than I expected it. **

**Next chapter will be soon… **

**Suggestions are open for the last chapter until July 7. Of course the suggestion I love best will be acknowledge. If I love them all, then I would acknowledge all of it. ^_^**

_So super Advance Merry Christmas everyone?_


	9. December 25

_December 25 (7:15 am)_

As I noticed that the sun is already up, I didn't care that I don't have enough sleep from the concert. I just want to run down stairs and greet everybody a Happy Christmas.

"Good morning!" I greeted. I saw my mother by the kitchen while my dad, who just arrived last night, was talking with Ikuto near the Christmas tree. I'm glad he returned this Christmas. I'm glad that our family is finally complete. And lastly Il and El are chasing each other again.

"Good morning, Dear!" My mother greeted by the kitchen.

"Morning." Ikuto greeted with his usual smile. T_T how boring.

I went to my father to give him a quick hug. And then he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "Merry Christmas, my Song-bird." I greeted him back and then gave him another hug.

* * *

-During breakfast—

Mom cooked a lot of food like we are having a party. (sweat-dropped) "Just eat and eat. There's still a lot more." My mom said happily. I can't help myself to smile while looking at her. Before we met dad once again, she wasn't that energetic. I guess I am just glad that I could see these smiles every day.

"So, I heard about what happened to the concert." My dad started suddenly.

"What about the concert?" I asked blindly. Not like I don't what was the 'what happed to the concert' he was talking about. (started blushing)

"You know what dad's talking about, sis." Ikuto told me.

"Oh yeah, Utau you should have invited Kukai-kun here for breakfast." Mom said.

After what my mom said, I accidentally swallowed my juice directly!(cough while blushing) "H-he said that he had some errands to do for his brothers." The truth is I don't know if he's busy or not.

"Now that you mention it, Kukai is the youngest. And his family is a family of athletes, right?" I then just gave dad a small nod. "Then what about invite him later during our Christmas dinner?" my dad suggested. Well I guess it isn't a bad idea.

Mom then suggested another one. "That's a great idea. You could invite your other friends too and their family." Ikuto who was minding his own business, agreed to it. I guess it's because Amu would be coming too.

"Sure. Then I'll just call them and invite them over at 7." I said as I stood and run towards my room.

"So another party?" El asked.

"You guys tell the other charas about tonight's party. And tell them to help us prepare for the party" Both of them cheered and then run off the house. As for me, I sat on my bed and started sending a group mail to my friends.

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_ Guys, my parents told me that you all are invited to our Christmas party tonight at 7 sharp at our place. You could invite your family. The more the merrier. Reply if you could come. _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS_

I then pressed send.

While waiting for their message, I took a hot bath and then put on my warm clothes. After 20 minutes, I checked my phone for messages. And yeah, there were 8 unread messages.

_From: Amu Hinamori_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Thanks for inviting me. Yeah sure, I could come. My parents and Ami are all excited for the party later. I hope you wouldn't mind me inviting Hikaru and Rikka along. _(A/N: I wasn't able to put them in the earlier chapter. They would really appear here) _Thanks again and merry Christmas!_

I then replied…

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Yeah sure. I don't mind. Like I said, the more the merrier._

_Fom: Yaya Yuiki_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS UTAU-CHI!_

_THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME UTAU-CHI! I HOPE THERE ARE A LOT OF SWEETS THERE! SEE YOU LATER! _

_PS. TAKE CARE OF KUKAI._

After reading the last part of her message, it made me blush.

_From: Tadase Hotori_

_Merry Christmas Utau-san. Thank you very much for inviting me. I will be coming to the party. My parents and grandmother said merry Christmas too._

I then replied…

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_To: Tadase Hotori_

_Merry Christmas to them too. Tell Grandmother to stay healthy._

_From: Kairi Sanjo_

_Hoshina-san, merry Christmas. My sister told me to text you that she and I together with Nikaido-san are going to the party later. Thank you for inviting._

I'm thinking why is it that Kairi is still calling Nikaido-san, Nikaido-san? Most of all that they're already like related now.

_From:Rima Mashiro_

_My parents are busy and said that they can't come. But I promise that I'll show up later. See you._

_From: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Merry Christmas Utau-san. Thank you for inviting me. And I'll be glad to come to the party. See you later._

_From:Lulu_

_I didn't expect for you to invite me too. But thanks anyway. My parents are coming too. And my Father said that he would be glad to cook some of the food for later._

Lulu visited Japan for the Christmas holiday and we became friends. I guess because we came from the same former company. But well we became friends and that's it.

After reading all the messages, there is one message I'm expecting first. He still didn't reply. So I tried calling him. And the phone said he was busy. After a few minutes I called again but he was still busy. I took a deep breath so that I won't be able to shout. And then decided to take a little walk to town. I grab my coat and left.

It was very cold that I really need to put on my cap and gloves. As I reached town, some of the stores were close and some were still open most of all the malls. I was thinking of doing a little shopping, but I guess later.

I decided to stay by the river to relax for a bit. But as I reach there, I was surprise to see someone. It was Sion, Kukai's childhood friend. I wanted to walk away but she noticed me. "Utau-san?" she called. I guess it is very rude to just walk away like I didn't hear anything. That's why I turned and look at her.

"Uhm, are you going somewhere?" she asked. I didn't answer yet.

"Just walking around, why?" Why do I really need to feel uncomfortable when I'm with her? I'm with Kukai now, right?

"I just want to talk to you about something." From the way she said it, it interest's me. So I nodded and then walk towards her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"How is Kukai?"

The question surprised me, but still answered. "H-he's fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said. (moments of silence) "What about you two?"

The question surprised me once again. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that he talks about you a lot?" I don't know what to answer after hearing it. Instead she just continued talking. "Even before, he always say 'Hey did you know Hoshina Utau? I met her yesterday.' And there was also a time, 'I saw her again today. She also loves competing and ramen'" I can't believe he talks about me, like that.

"Why are we talking about him?" I can't believe I can't show myself to her very much.

She giggled a little and then answered, "Sorry about that. The truth is…" she hesitated. "I hope you won't mind, but actually… I also love Kukai more than a brother." Why doesn't it surprises me? But I guess I should expect it from her. I mean Kukai is a wonderful and could always make me forget the rules. "I know that you both are together. And I'm happy for him, for you both. I'm glad that that Sports-maniac found someone to love."

"So why telling me this?"

"I love Kukai more than a brother even though I already know that I'm not for him. He was a kid…."

"I know that."

"But as soon as I figured out about his feelings for you, I felt that I should support him rather than telling him that I love him."

"But Amu said that he acts like he loves you too." It hurts but it is the truth.

"I guess, but it is different from the way he felt for you." I smiled. I guess she isn't as bad as I think. "So please take care of him. I know that he loves you very much."

"Thanks. And by the way, even though that I am older than him, sometimes I really felt that he's older than me because of his lectures." Sion and I laughed. And that reminds me, "By the way Sion, do you want to join the party at our place later?"

"Thanks for inviting me, but I'll be leaving soon."

I felt disappointment now that we finally became friends. "Then what about go shopping with me? Besides it is getting really cold."

"I'll accept the offer."

So Sion and I went shopping and ate at their café. I really enjoyed our time together.

"Thanks Utau-san. I really had a great time." She said.

"Yeah me too. I guess it is more fun to go shopping with someone who is older than you."

"I guess so. Opps I better be going now. I still need to check my things. So Marry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." I called and then we went to our separate ways.

It was already almost lunch when I opened my phone again. My eyes went wide when the screen viewed 8 missed calls. And it was all from Kukai. So I called him. And he answered immediately.

_Kukai: "HEY I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU AND YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING!"_

_I shouted him back._

_Utau: DON'T SHOUT AT ME KID! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU A NUMEROUS TIME TOO!_

_Kukai: Ok where are you? Ikuto said that you went out. Where are you?_

(a/n: The place where Utau can really be found in Japan^_^…I really searched about it. That's why i don't own it.)

_Utau: I'm here at Tokyo Midtown. _

_Kukai: Really? I'm here too._

_Utau: You're here?_

_Kukai: Yeah, so where are you?_

_Utau: At the front of Patisserie Sadaharu AOKI Paris. Where are you?_

_Kukai: At the front of Kyo Hayashiya._

_Utau: What? Isn't that at the front of the-._

Before I could answer I bump at someone. "Hey! Watch it!" I turned and saw…

_End of UTAU's POVS_

"Utau/Kukai?" paused. "Why aren't you answering your phone?" (they said in the same time) . They were silent for a few seconds and then both of them smiled.

"I really don't know why I fell for a kid who acts like a kid." Utau said smirking.

Kukai then raised an eyebrow and knew what she is planning, "You meant saying it you know."

Utau giggled a little and then put her arms around Kukai's neck and then said, "I just love it when you give me this kind of punishments."

_Utau became more honest to herself and less stubborn as the time passes. _Kukai thought to himself before giving Utau the punishment she always wanted. After it…"I hope that wasn't my Christmas present." he said showing a little disappointment.

"Don't worry… I'll give you your present if you'll attend the party later at our place and meet my parents especially my father." Utau's mom, Souko, likes Kukai, because finally her daughter already loves someone who isn't blood-related to her. (you know what I mean) But Kukai thinking about talking to Utau's father makes his body shivers. He remembered what his two older brothers; Kaito and Shuusui, told them about how scary fathers are when they're meeting them. That really scared him a lot. He listens to them about it before but as soon as he was with Utau it already made him nervous.

"What's with that look?" Utau asked but finally noticed the situation and then smirk. "Don't tell me you're nervous meeting dad?" Kukai didn't answer but the reaction is very obvious that's why she started laughing. "I can't believe this! The famous positive thinker, Kukai is afraid meeting his girlfriend's father!"

"And I can't believe that the famous scary stubborn, Utau has a loud laugh." Kukai countered. That made both of them silent but later on released a small giggle at both of them.

"What about let's eat lunch, besides it's already pass 12." Utau looked at her watch and knew that he was right. And she was getting hungry again. "Come on, there's a great restaurant upstairs. My treat." Utau said emotionlessly.

"Really? Lucky!" Kukai shouted.

So together they went to the Pizzeria-Trattoria Napule, which was indeed a great restaurant. With their delicious Italian Pizzas and a great band to listen to, Kukai and Utau really enjoyed their Christmas Lunch together.

During their _peaceful_ meal, it seems that some of the customers and the employees recognizes them and tried to take their autographs and pictures.

"Uhm, can I take your Autograph, Kukai?" asked a little boy who was wearing the identical Uniform of Kukai's soccer team and who looks a little like Daichi

Of course Kukai was a little surprise but still smiled and asked before taking the autograph book, "So you're a big fun of my team, huh?"

"Yes! And you're my favorite player!" shouted the young boy.

(Signing the autograph book with a little message on it) "It is such an honor to meet a fan like you, uhm can you tell me your name?"

"Sure! It's Daichi Sawada!" (a/n:he'll be in my next story ^_^)

"So your name is Daichi. You have the same name of my best friend." Kukai said referring to Daichi, his chara, who's with the other charas now. Utau smiled at him knowing what he meant.

"COOL!" Daichi shouted.

"So where are your parents?" Utau suddenly asked.

"My mom is ordering our food together with my little sister while my dad is still in Italy doing some jobs, but he'll be home before night falls."

"I see."

"Then I'll be going now. It is a great honor to meet you, Kukai. This could be one of the greatest presents I ever received in my whole life! Merry Christmas to you both!" Utau and Kukai then greeted back before continuing our meal.

"Hey, I talked to Sion earlier." Utau said smiling.

"Really? Good thing you were able to talk to her before she could go back to her hometown." Kukai said as he took another slice of pizza.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were very jealous when I was with her." Kukai answered with a smirk on his face.

Of course Utau blushed trying to deny what she was feeling. "I wasn't jealous, baka!"

Kukai then laughed, "So, what did you girls talked about?"

Utau then recalled what Sion and her talked about, but decided to keep it to herself for a while. "It is a girls-talk. You shouldn't know about it." (winked)

T_T "Why do I get the feeling that both of you talked about me?" Kukai said.

_Because it was really you who we were talking about, baka. _Utau taught to herself.

When they were about to finish, "Hey, can you just sit there?" Utau asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Why?" Kukai asked confused.

"There's still something I need to do for a while."

* * *

_-Kukai's POV-_

Utau run towards the counter and said something to the person in-charged. What is that girl planning again? I can only hear few words from Utau. "….the manager?" Manager? What does she needs with the manager? Of course when the person in-charged realized that it was Utau, she jumped with joy and then headed inside. Utau then looked at me and winked. I raised an eyebrow feeling a little confuse.

The manager then came out. He is a foreigner for sure because of his looks but he also has a Japanese looks with him. He is 30-40 years old and I noticed from the way he dresses; he is also the chef of this restaurant. So I continued to listen. "…so may I? It could attract more customers and think of this as a Christmas gift for you." I got a feeling she will perform.

The manager sparkled happily and then agreed, "Oh sure, sure. Take the stage as long as you want Utau-san!" I knew it.

Utau bowed down with thanks and then instead of going to the stage, she went to me. "What? I'll just listen here." I told her.

(Takes Kukai's hand) "Play the piano for me."

"What?" That surprised me.

"Please.." she begged.

I sighed and then said, "Ok I'll play." Utau then smiled and then pulled me together with her to the stage. But before we went up the stage we were introduced by the singer earlier. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the hottest Pop Idol in our Country, Hoshina Utau." It got the customers' attention. As Utau stood by the mic, while I sat by the piano, people started murmuring while others smiled with excitement. And true, as the others who were outside saw Utau, started entering the restaurant. The place was already very crowded and then Utau started to speak.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As a Christmas Present to all of you here, this song is dedicated to all of you."

Utau looked at me as a cue to start playing.

**(Blue Moon by Utau Hoshina)**

hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo  
yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
atsui mune wa sawagidasu  
sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
sugu ni todoki sou na noni  
itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
oikakete wa kurenai ne  
ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate  
amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
kizamu akashi idaite ite  
hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
suki ni natte shimatta no  
onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
kanashi sugiru monogatari  
miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki  
watashi no jikan wa tomaru  
nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu  
itsuka sora ga sakete mo  
eien ni omotte imasu

As the song ended, all the people stood up and applauded. After it we decided to go home already because it is already 5 pm and the party will start at exactly 7 pm.

"Utau-san, as a thank you, the food you both ordered will be free." The manager said.

"Really?" we both said in unison.

(nodded) "Yes. Besides we got a lot of customers because of you both."

"Thank you very much. So we'll be going now. Merry Christmas." Utau greeted and then the manager greeted back.

Outside the restaurant, fans greeted us also asking for our autographs and pictures. It was a little tiring but it is Christmas.

As we arrived at Utau's house, some of our friends already arrived and they were helping decorate the house. So we decided to help too.

"Minna! Utau-san and Kukai-san is already here!" shouted Rikka. She is the new Queen of the guardians. I also heard from Amu that she's a big fan of Utau, (giggles) who wouldn't love Utau.

"So where've you both been?" Amu asked. She was with Ikuto putting up the banner.

"Maybe they went to a date." Yaya said.

"We just met along the road that's why we decided to grab some food." Utau told Yaya.

I then said, "You were looking for me though." Which made Utau blush.

"S-shut up! You were also looking for me!" she excused. Of course she was the one who was really looking. I only looked for her because she wasn't answering her phone.

Before I could think more, someone held me by the shoulder. "Ok, that's enough you lovebirds and helps us out."

I look behind me and saw, "S-souko-san?"

"Glad you could come Kukai-kun, Utau's father wants to talk to you." I then swallowed which Utau noticed.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine." She whispered. I felt relaxed a little bit because of it. But it didn't last long.

"Good luck, kid." Ikuto whispered out of the blue behind me.

I started walking and spotted Aruto-san by the tree on the corner. When I was getting neared he then looked at me, it really made me shiver that's why I took a deep breath and continued. "This is the moment of truth." I told myself silently.

* * *

_Utau's POV_

I watched Kukai walk nervously towards my father that made me giggle. "Good thing everything is doing great with both of you." I heard Amu said behind me.

(smiled) "So how is your relationship with my bother?"

"W-we are talking about the both Kukai and you and not I-Ikuto and I!" You're just avoiding the question Amu.

"Isn't that Kukai talking with Utau-chi's father?" Yaya asked suddenly.

Rima then showed up, "Well he looks very sweaty." I then sweat dropped.

"Of course Kukai is sweaty! He plays soccer every day, right?" Yaya said.

"I guess that's not the point here." Amu, Rima and I told her.

"We should finish everything up and start this party." I said as we continued walking.

_A few minutes later_

Kukai finally showed up. I noticed that he's happier than earlier. "It looks to me that the result is good." I said.

"Well yeah." He giggled.

"So what did Dad told you?"

"I'll tell you later." He said to me and then winked.

"Ok everyone let's start the Party!" My mother said.

The whole party was fun. There were Games, Contest, dances everything.

First game was quiz show. The smart ones took the stage with a partner. Kairi with Yaya, Hikaru with Rikka and Lulu with Tadase (which was very shocking, when did they become close?). Nikaido-san was facilitator of the game. It was an easy much because Hikari and Rikka were answering the questions faster. Kairi and Yaya should have won if Yaya didn't interfere.

I love the most are the contest, almost every contest Kukai and I participated if the others didn't told us, "Give chance to others!"

Of course there were intermission numbers. I was one of them.

During the party, I noticed that Kukai and Dad became a little close. It made me smile.

After the party, it was already clean up time when I went to Kukai, "Hey can we talk for a while?"

"Sure. I also need to give you something." He said smirking.

We decided to talk at the park. _Good thing no one is around_ I thought to myself as we arrived there. "So tell me what did dad told you."

It seems that it surprised him and he said, "You wanted to be alone just to talk about that?"

"I-I just wanted to talk about it privately." I shuttered. (blushing)

(a moments of silence) "Ok I'll tell you."

* * *

-Flashback-

As I reach him, he greeted me first. "We meet at last Souma Kukai."

"Me too, sir." I greeted back nervously.

" Please don't be formal with me, now that I finally met my future son-in-law." (Utau: (blushing) f-future s-son-in-law?"

"Ahh s-s…W-what?" I shouted surprised.

"You love my daughter, right?" Aruto-san asked, of course I know the answer.

"Of course, s-si.. I mean Aruto..-san." I said "B-but t-the f-future s-son in l-law is very…." (blushing) I stopped because I can't think of the right word to say.

"Gomen, if that word made you uncomfortable-"

"N-not actually-"

"But I'm just glad that someone loves and cares for my daughter like you do."

"Aruto-san."

"As a father, I should be there to cheer her up when she is down. But I wasn't there." He said. "So please don't hurt my daughter like I do."

* * *

-End of Flashback- (back to Utau's POV)

"And that's it. But we talked a little more about ourselves, but I guess it was all about me, after it." Kukai said as he finished talking.

"I see." I said. And then I remembered something. "So what are you going to give me?" I said remembering what he said earlier.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He said as he grabbed something on his pocket. "Here" He said showing me a violet rectangular box.

"What's in this?" I asked.

"Just open it, will you?"

So I opened it. First untying the ribbon and then opened the box. My eyes widen when I saw what's inside. "A pendant." Yes. It was a pendant. An amethyst pendant to be exact. "This looks very expensive. Where did you get the money buying it?"

"I worked for it of course. I worked at the café Sion is working." He explained. "As I saw that on the jewelry shop, the color reminds me of your eyes."

I can't help but blush from what he said. "Y-you shouldn't bother by giving me this." I said looking away. "B-but arigato. I love it." I said as I gave him a passionate kiss, which he returned easily. But it didn't last long when I heard sounds by the bushes behind us. And there I spotted Amu and the others hiding.

"It seems that we were caught." Kukai said giggling.

I glared at Kukai and then went to the bushes where Amu and the others are hiding while Kukai followed behind.

"O-oh no it seems that we were heard." I heard Nagihiko whispered. _I can't believe that cross dresser joined them. _

"It is because you were very noisy, Rikka." This time Hikaru said. _He too? I think these kids are very bad influenced! They even pulled Easter's boss._

"But, but… Utau-san and Kukai-san are very sweet." Rikka whispered.

"We should have covered Rikka's mouth too." Rima said. "I thought Yaya was the only loud mouth here."

"I knew it, this was a bad idea." Tadase this time said.

And there I spotted Kairi covering Yaya's mouth and giving her a lollipop to shut her up.

"Ok everyone be quiet! Utau could hear us." Amu whispered and then stood up. But as she looked up she didn't expect to see me in front of her. "U-UTAU?"

"U-utau I-I can e-e-explain." Amu said nervously. "W-we were just passing by when we saw y-y-you b-b-both h-h-here."

The others were surprised too. (emitting big black aura) "Did you know that I really hate people who are eavesdropping? Most of all spying at someone else's privacy?" I told them which made them shiver.

"K-kukai/Kukai-san/Souma-kun." They called (minus Rima and Hikaru) to Kukai.

"Utau chill down. It is Christmas you know." Kukai said trying to calm me down.

"Now you're in their side?" I shouted.

"Not exactly. I just told you to calm down."

I sighed. And then the others felt relieved. "Arigato Kukai!"

I glared. "I will just let you go this time just because today is Christmas." I said

"Arigato Utau!" they said hugging me. I was surprised at first but finally smiled.

"But you both are very sweet!" Yaya said.

Amu then looked irritated. "Yeah I remembered the time you kissed Ikuto forcefully."

"WHAT?"

I blushed from the memory. I can't help feeling embarrassed from the attitude I showed that time. I then looked at Kukai who looks calm but from the looks of it he was just trying to stay calm.

"Oops!" Amu said even though she feels irritated saying it.

Everyone already returned back to their home. Except for Kukai who help us finish the cleaning…

But after it,

"So good night." I said as I watched him leave.

"Yeah. Good night and merry Christmas pop star."

"Whatever." When I was about to go back inside,

"Wait." Kukai said, and as I turn back I just met his lips.

"Good night again, Pop star." He said again and then ran off.

I smiled and then said, "He's such a kid."

Well, can't wait for next year's activity. ^_^

* * *

**I've very very very very sorry… if this took me 2 months before updating again. The truth is I lost my flash disk and took a long time before I found it again and plus the school works. That's why I'm very sorry.**

**Next: Epilogue **


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara..**

**Epilogue (Hint to the next story)**

* * *

_A month after Christmas_

Today is another day. I am currently waiting for Utau in Stubborn Ramen as usual, but we're meeting in a different reason this time.

-Flashback-

Kukai: Hey, whats up?

Utau: Meet me outside Stubborn Ramen at 2 later.

Kukai: Sure. Another Ramen Eating contest? You sure don't accept defeat don't you?

Utau: Of course I don't. But Kukai the truth is I need to ask you something later. So see you, ok?

Kukai: Uhm, sure.

-End of Flashback-

And that happened.

"Hey kid, where is Utau-san? She is not with you today." The chef asked.

"Oh she's coming. Can I just order something?" I asked.

"Sure. The usual?"

"Yeah the usual." I answered.

A few minutes later, my meal already arrived but Utau is still not around that's why I started eating.

Another few minutes late, (finished 2 bowls already) someone tapped my back hard that made me swallow my noodles without chewing it. "What was that for?" I exclaimed. But as I looked at the person who tapped my back, "U-utau?"

"Well it looks like someone is very impatient." She said emitting her dark aura again.

"Gomen, gomen. I was getting hungry already that's why I ate first." I said. _Her dark aura doesn't affect me much._

"And I told you to wait outside not inside."

"Really?" (thinking) Now I remember something like that.

"Now come with me." She told me as she pulled my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "And I'm not done eating yet."

"Don't worry about it. Here you go mister." Utau said as she paid my meal. "Keep the change."

And there she pulled me out of the restaurant and pushed me inside the limousine. (yeah limousine)

"Driver. Let's go." Utau ordered.

Along the way.

"Uhm, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to meet the others." Utau said.

"Who?"

"Amu and the others."

"What?" wow. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Just wait." What a secretive woman. "Uhm, by the way Kukai are you interested in going to show business?"

"Why asking suddenly?" I asked. I got a mixed feeling about this.

"The truth is I'm doing a movie soon. And I'm going to be the main character." She explained.

"Really? That's great! So who are you working with?" I asked excitingly.

"Well, they're actually newbie." Newbie? Now that's a surprise. "Of course there are veteran actors and actresses there are only few."

Utau sure is amazing from a singer now to an actress. "So what kind of movie is it?"

"It is about Vampires and Werewolves." Really? "Well, it is a love story."

"Love Story?" Then Utau will be paired with someone. "So who is your love interest?" There was a moments of silence between the two of us. "So who is it?" She still hesitated.

"Maybe you won't like it." She said.

"What? Don't worry I won't get jealous or mad. It is just for the movie, right?" Won't I really be jealous?

"That's not it!" she shouted.

"Then what?"

"Uhm…"

"Just tell me who it is!"

"It is you."

"Ahh ok so it's…" did I heard right? "ME?"

"Yup."

"Why me?"

"Well, it should be someone else but when I mention you to them, they thought to give you a try. They said that you have the potential to be an actor."

I am very speechless. "What about Amu and the others?"

"They will be in the movie too. So are you in?"

Well this is a great opportunity. "Ok I'll try."

"Yes! Thanks Kukai! Then it is settled."

Well my new life starts now.

**The End?**

* * *

**Now that ends Utau's Christmas. Sorry if I updated late. **

**But don't worry. I will still continue writing stories.**


End file.
